


Yoshida's Misfortune

by kei_en



Category: NMB48
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_en/pseuds/kei_en
Summary: In which when Yoshida Akari woke up from her 30-minute nap, everyone in NMB48 had become children—aside from her and Shiroma Miru. Miru was the last person she wanted to be with in this problem, she expected a help from her but she’s as useless as the adults and teenagers turned children too.
Kudos: 3





	Yoshida's Misfortune

#00 - Make ups, Lipsticks, and Yoshida Akari.

“Holy shit, holy shit. Where the hell is my make-up pouch—” Akari, dressed on a white collared blouse tucked in on her denim shorts under a blue apron, her eyes were exploring the whole living room of the house filled with children that were once adults. All she could hear were their babbling about their toys that Akari bought with the last of her money.

Her eyes enlarged the moment she saw a familiar little figure standing in front of a blank wall, the little figure was holding a pouch very familiar to her, the little girl was holding something very dear to Akari, it was a lipstick, held in her palmer grasp. The little girl was Sayaka, Yamamoto Sayaka.

“S-Sayaka, put that down carefully…” Akari was slowly walking towards the little girl, her hands raised on the same height as her shoulders signaling a stop. “Sayaka, those are important to Akari-nee-san…” She added. The little girl just looked at her with a big smile on her face, _okay, she looks cute—_ she thought to herself.

“Okay!” Akari expected that Sayaka would give her pouch and lipstick back to her unscathed, but she was wrong.

Sayaka had already drawn all over the blank walls of the building with her lipstick and several other make ups she treasured the most. She looked at everything inside the pouch—destroyed, unrecognizable, make up turned into water colors and art materials. Tears started welling up on the corners of her eyes as she dropped on her knees.

One of the children, Watanabe Miyuki, ran towards her while holding a cat stuffed toy on her arms. “Akari-nee-san…? Are you crying?” she asks.

“Yes…” She answered between her sobs.

“Is Akari-nee-san sad?” Miyuki tilted her head and moved closer to pat Akari’s head with her small right hand. “Don’t cry Akari-nee-san…” the little girl added.

“Onee-san isn’t sad, she’s happy because Sayaka-chan made the room colorful!”

 _I want to flush that kid’s existence in the toilet._ She thought to herself as she looked at Miyuki with a tearful smile.


End file.
